Almaria/Capital
}} Almaria City is the capital of Almaria. It is divided into three general substructures, the slums around the outer walls, the general living areas around the market place and the royal courts towards the center. History Almaria's capital was raised on the remains of Neaul, the previous Dragon Lord, who sacrificed his life in order to establish a consistent and undying source of aether connected straight to the aether flow itself. Following the events of the events of the aether drought, all kinds of species migrated to the newly flourishing location and erupted a city around the dragon's bones, its very core resting on the giant's skull, while his heart later became the plaza of the Fairy Queen. The First Alliance Council Almaria's capital is ruled by a council, who work exclusively by relaying messages to avoid being tracked back to their source. Their names are unknown. Instead they all go by titles that describe states of a day to night cycle. All leaders execute smaller occupations, however, all are serving as smaller pieces in a bigger picture to maintain dominance over the nation. While four of the members are equal in power, their leader would not be dared to be opposed, and all of his decisions have to be obeyed. Noctis rules over the capital from his throne room, which sits on an active aether vein, which fuels him with aether on a constant, corrupting his aether over years, making him dangerously strong on his own. None of the leaders are known to the public, making it impossible for even their alliances to understand who takes action. The council seems to be engaged in severe nature damaging projects, such as harvesting the ocean's leviathans, exploiting the dragons and tribal materials, and manipulating stronger creatures to follow their bidding. Culture Almarian Police Force Holy shit they suck. They don't get paid and have no training, so just expect the worst. They once watched a guy get robbed and did nothing. Their main crew is braindead. One of them is a talking horse. Mafia Locations Fairy Queen Plaza Market Place Slums Red Light District The Red Light District if located near Nicholas' apothecary. It includes a strip club, several bars and is home to the capital's mafia. Market Place Dungeons Monica's Bathhouse Physadelia Castle/Mansion Home of the Physadelia royal dryad family and haven to the dryad that live in the city. It's considered one of the few royal households of the capital and is famous for their secure connection to nature and its aetherflow. The castle and mansion, both overgrown with a generous amount of fauna, are on the same grounds, surrounded by a wide wall, however, the royal family mainly resides inside their home rather than the castle, unless business related. The castle holds ceremonial holy grounds, which are connected directly to the aether flow, which enjoy day and night protection by well trained guards. Fishing Harbor A small beach site that can be found at the outer edge of the city. It connects to the greater Rosarian oceans, however cannot be accessed by larger ships due to its narrow paths. Its waters features several coral reefs and waves big enough for mild surfing. Cinder Introducing Almaria's bar for singles: Cinder! Looking for a boo? Come into our bar and meet the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes of the city! You can take a look at your matches through pictures displayed in the bar. Find that one attractive lad? Swipe right and if they accept they shall be lovingly smashed into a wall of cushions inside the bar! (people say consensual acceptance was added after one too many incidents of accidental summoning straight from the toilet) Not your type? Swipe left! Some say there are spikes at the no-wall, but we aren't entirely sure! Category:All pages Category:World